The note
by AnarchyPurpleAngel
Summary: You and carlos have been working together for five months,of course you didnt acted, you just helped in the studio. but... after he started dating alexa... you couldn't take it anymore.. you never told him what you felt for him. you even started thinking that they would get married... and you never had the opportunity to tell him.. ((I dont have anything against carlexa!))
1. Chapter 1

Carlos was updating his keek in the studio,when he finally had the camera on he started searching for you.

''wazza! hey guys...huh wait a minute...hey! Y/N! are you here?'' he was searching you in every room ''Y/N?'' until he stopped in his dressing room finding a note..

concerned,he took the note in his hands and opened it reading it loud..

"Carlos,

I'm giving you this letter because…because I just don't want you to burden yourself with any more emotional baggage that you might still be keeping of me. Half of the time I'm scared that they still hurt you, no matter how petty they may be. Carlos, I don't want you to live with guilt attached to my name. I still remember the few minutes I angrily and spitefully told you to leave me be when all the while all I really needed was for you to hold me. How I hated myself for doing that, for telling you off. But I just want you to know that I never regretted trying.''

Carlos was trying not to cry,he really was trying...he continued reading..

''I asked James to see how you were that night, because I was afraid that you'd get voluntarily sick. I asked him to leave me out of it. I knew the day I met you, the day I saw your eyes mirror my soul, the same day I developed tiny pinching feelings for you, that the minutes, the hours, the days, the weeks, the months and every passing second after that would conclusively come with moderate to great pain, or the readiness to take it when the time will come when it's going to hit me where it hurts the most. But I hate how so many things now remind me of you. I hate how my heart keeps breaking every time I wake up and every time I close my eyes, from the moment I pull myself from my sheets to the time I close my bedroom door and shut all the lights, whispering to the air around me "I still love him".

He was now crying,his voice shaking...each word that he was reading was like he was shot directly in the heart.

''Carlos, my baby…You're sweeter than all the piles of sugar in the world…in my world.''

''And don't let anybody tell you otherwise.''

''I loved you, Carlos. You're the only boy I treated like a prince. That was one of the only things I did right with my life. But I have to let you go. I just couldn't take it anymore.''

—Y/N,"

after that...he started screaming and crying in pain,he couldnt believe it...

you were gone..

you were forever gone...

and he couldnt do anything...

he just cried,rocking back and forth.

when the keek was done,he just grabbed the phone with shaking hands,still crying and started typing...

''no...NO! please...please! Y/N come back! #please''

he posted it in his keek and posted the link in twitter..

and for the rest of the day he just stayed in his house,sitting in his couch,looking at all the photos of you and him wondering...

''why?''


	2. A heart full of regret

Y/N POV:

**Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick, but make it last So I can see how badly this will hurt me When you say goodbye**

Y/N was Driving in the streets of Los Angeles,not looking back at the paramount studios.

she was getting close to the LAX airport,still scared of what she was goin to do...she started thinking..

''what will I do? If I go to New York with My mom,Silver is goin to tell the guys that i'm there,

but at the same time mark is goin to find me...''

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow Let the future pass, and don't let go But tonight I could fall too soon Into this beautiful moonlight ...**

she just sighed,and decided something..

''i'll contact my dad,not my mom,i'll not contact silver,i'll not even contact the stupid jerk of mark,

i'll be in New York...but anyone is goin to know...just my dad..''

**But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me.**

she parked in the airport,goin inside with her luggage,and giving the ticket to the lady.

''oh!,miss Y/N! your plane is in point to take off'' the lady said,checking all the luggage.

Y/N ran to the door to her plane,and got in..

when she was inside she looked in the window...

**But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me**

''goodbye,my love..''

**If this is love, please don't break me,I'm giving up so just catch me...**


End file.
